Que vida la mia!
by Mademoiselle'Delacour
Summary: ...las serpientes apostaban por que pansy le daría tremendo bofetadón que haría a harry desmayarse de dolor, pero la reacción de la chica causo mucho revuelo en el aula... [Songfic][HPPP].


Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, de WB y de todo aquel que haya pagado por el. Yo solo los tomo prestados, sin fin de lucro.

Tal vez los personajes luzcan ooc, esto es muy alterno. Y fue mi primer fic, un oneshot que ahora he corregido. Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

* * *

_Me despierto en la mañana para verte pasar_

_Y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día_

_Que vida la mía_

_**  
**_Se consideraba como un chico normal, no tan normal como cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero todo lo humanamente posible… hasta le costaba levantarse de su cama, pues apenas eran las 6:30 a.m. y tenia que estar listo en media hora para asistir puntual a su primera clase del día, Pociones.

Últimamente todas las actividades parecían muy difíciles para su gusto, no tenia sentido de la concentración ¿y el motivo? … era un poco absurdo ¿Cómo¿Cómo a Harry James Potter le podía estar ocurriendo?

todo yo, todo yo… - susurraba para si mismo, pues no quería despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, que dormían placidamente y emitiendo algunos ronquidos - ¡ella es imposible!-

_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi _

_Y me paso toda el día imaginando tu risa_

_Que vida la mía_

Le costaba admitir que todo era confuso, sus sentimientos estaban de cabeza, y el simplemente no digería las circunstancias¿acaso siempre era así?, pues si de eso se trataba el amor, el se desentendería de todo aquello.

-y para el colmo, una slytherin ¿Qué pensabas? -

_Y no se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor_

_Y acaricia tu piel_

Se metió en la ducha y trato de bloquear cada pensamiento, pero era imposible, su mirada, su sonrisa, ese hermoso cuerpo que se cargaba… y a decir verdad, enojada le parecía aun mas linda… y terminó la ducha que solo durase unos cuantos minutos, si, le faltaba tiempo para pensar en todas sus cualidades, las buenas.

Y tan cerca de malfoy… ya le sacaré los ojos como se atreva a hacerle mal… - harry renegaba frente al espejo - ¿pero que puedo hacer?

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte_

_**  
**__  
_¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? - en su rostro se vio una sonrisa traviesa y un poco decidida – ¡Hermione!

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo y me muero por salir contigo, dame una señal solo dame una mirada_

Se vistió a toda prisa y casi vistiéndose en la sala común para alcanzar a hermione, que seguro ya estaba esperando… pero el no había pensado en lo que ocurriría después:

Vio a una hermione, que como siempre, estaba muy entretenida con un libro para estar al día con las clases, esa, sin duda, era su mejor amiga.

Casi despierta a todo gryffindor al llamarla, pero era necesario, y no sabia cuanto

- HERMIONE! -

- ¡Harry! Dios¡Que susto me has pegado! Que te pasa¡Te estas volviendo loco! - decía hermione un poco molesta

- si… falta poco, y ahora necesito tu ayuda -

-¿y ahora que deberes te faltan? - decía hermione con voz que emitía un poco de compasión hacia su amigo -

-¡que bueno seria si fueran deberes!-

-¿entonces que es lo que tanto te agobia?-

Harry se acerco hasta el oído de su amiga y le contó el lío en el que estaba metido

- ¿QUÉ? -

- para eso necesito tu ayuda -

- ¡quieres que te ayude con esa sonsa!-

-y que le llames por su nombre -

- ¡sabes que ella me odia¡Y siento lo mismo!

-No te pido que lleven una buena relación, o que sean amigas... –

_Si estas a mi lado a mi no me importa nada _

Él puso una cara tan tierna, rogándole a hermione que le diera consejos¡solo una forma para conquistarla!

- por favor Hermione!- se arrodillo ante la chica y junto sus manos en su pecho en señal de plegaria y con los ojos vidriosos, sabia que no se resistiría a ayudarlo y no se equivoco

- esta bien harry, te ayudare con esa... esa... - con pansy - corrigió al ver la mueca de enfado de harry

- te lo agradezco hermione, eres la mejor - dijo antes de darle un amistoso beso en la mejilla

- lo primero que tienes que hacer es cortejarla indirectamente -

- ¿Cómo es eso?-

_Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos_

- pues no llegar y soltarle todo de un tirón-

- ah ya entiendo-

-tienes que portarte decentemente - decía resaltando la ultima palabra- y después arreglar esa mala relación que llevan desde el primer año a causa de su ex malfoy, regalarle alguna flor...

- Cómo que ex malfoy?

- hace unos días escuche a Parvatti y a Lavender decir que parkinson había cortado a malfoy porque... - hermione paro en seco

- ¿porque Herm?-

- este… si... porque... esta enamorada de otra persona -

-¿de quien? - pregunto harry un poco exaltado

- eso no lo comentaron harry -

- aah-

- demonios, se hace tarde para la clase con Snape… avancemos de una buena vez

Tomaron sus libros y se dirigieron a las mazmorras, esa clase como todos los años la compartían con las serpientes y harry en realidad no sabia que hacer, pero en el camino se le ocurrió una idea mucho más práctica y muy descabellada que ejecutaría en clase de Snape

_Y me muero por probar t__us labios _

_Rojos, llenos de ti _

_¡Solo dime que sí!_

Al entrar al aula, harry dijo a hermione que se adelantara, que el la seguía después, espero a un lado de la puerta y espero a que pansy entrase pero cuando la vio acercarse noto en ella un dejo de tristeza y se pregunto si se atrevería a hacerlo viendo su estado, pero dejo de pensar y la siguió hasta mediados de la mazmorra la sujeto por un brazo y esta pego un brinco del susto, la atrajo hacia el y puso en marcha su plan… la tomo en sus brazos y le planto tremendo beso.

La chica se separo de el casi al instante menciono unas palabras - potter... - y se quedo atónita e inmóvil ante la acción del moreno. Todos los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo la escena, algunos cuchicheando sobre el comportamiento de potter y otras chicas de gryffindor un poco desilusionadas al ver a los muchachos.

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti _

_Y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias _

_¡Que vida la mía!_

Pansy tardo pocos minutos en reaccionar y no fue de la manera esperada, las serpientes apostaban por que pansy le daría tremenda bofetada que haría a harry desmayarse de dolor, pero la reacción de la chica causo mucho revuelo en al aula, le tomó por la túnica, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso apasionadamente, ese fue un gran impacto para todos menos para Hermione que sonreía sentada al lado de su amigo Ron.

- Hermione... tu... tu... ¿lo sabias?- agrego Ron muy impresionado

Hermione asintió sin dejar de ver el espectáculo. Ya se había dado a la idea de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro

Harry y Pansy se separaron por falta de oxigeno y al chocar sus miradas sonrieron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y se unieron nuevamente pero en un amoroso abrazo.

Snape desde la entrada vio todo el show que habían armado y no estaba muy contento con Pansy que era su alumna preferida y mucho menos con Harry que era, el gryffindor más asqueroso de todos

El murmuro al oído de la chica algunas palabras y esta asintió muy alegre, tomo la mano de la chica y los dos salieron a toda prisa de las mazmorras, escuchando los gritos de Snape

-¡Parkinson y Potter¡A la dirección inmediatamente! - al ver que estos no se tomaron unos minutos para oír y hacer caso a su castigo volvió a gritar enfurecido - ¡setenta puntos menos para gryffindor!

La pareja que ya iba a toda velocidad por todo hogwarts no se detuvo para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y así al llegar a la salida del colegio se perdieron en los jardines.

_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti _

_Y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día, _

_¡Que vida la mía!_

* * *

Espero y los cambios sean notorios, y que sean de su agrado, porque todo es por mis lectores¡Porque lo merecen!

Word me dice que gramatical mente, ha quedado bien, pero si aun hay algo que no luzca bien, no duden en dejar su comentario, serán bien aceptados.

¡El review esta en tus manos, ejerce tu derecho!

Mis buenos deseos para todos.


End file.
